1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to painting and frame building upkeep and more particularly to a workman's caulking tube support vest.
Wood frame buildings periodically require repainting in order to prolong the life of the building. In order to prolong the life of a paint job, it is necessary that cracks and spaces be caulked or recaulked to preclude the entry of moisture into the wood of the structure which if not excluded will result in paint peeling or blistering due to the heat of sun rays drawing moisture out of the wood.
In order to adequately caulk a building prior to painting, it is usually necessary to employ the use of a step ladder to reach elevated areas. Since each tube of caulk contains a relatively small amount of caulking, on the order of seven to nine ounces, it is frequently necessary to descend the ladder and obtain a fresh tube of caulking which is a tiresome and time consuming part of caulking the upper portion of a frame building.
This invention provides a vest-like garment having a plurality of caulking tube containing sleeves or openings so the workman may caulk all areas reachable from the position of the ladder without the necessity of descending to the surface of the earth to obtain additional tubes of caulking for one location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I do not know of any patent disclosing a workman's material supporting vest such as disclosed by this invention.